


Unexpected

by Jaylock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Possible smut, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylock/pseuds/Jaylock
Summary: There is a new student at hogwarts
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Mark Blackthorn





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a wip

────────Mark────────

The bench was hard and uncomfortable, tremors going through Marks body as he shifted his weight, digging his hands in between the cushions of the seat hoping for any bit of warmth. A raggedy coat was draped over his body, robes folded neatly under his head into the world's most uncomfortable pillow. Our young man wasn't used to the cold. He hadn't showered in a week, having to make do with splashing some water on his face at the train station, and running his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to make himself look presentable.

As soon as Mark had boarded the train (about three hours earlier than he should have), he'd locked himself in a compartment, setting his heavy trunk in front of the door for good measure, and Colloportusing the hell out of it. There was absolutely nobody who would get to see Mark Blackthorn like this, not now, not ever.

────────Draco────────

There was nothing quite like sitting down at the Slytherin table after a long break.

Everything was in its usual spot: the chatter of students filling the great hall, the dusty old hat smack dab in the center of everything, and the line of first years nervously filed in front of it. Even the domed celling was particularly pleasant tonight, showing off the pitch black sky, lit up by a million stars, twinkling as if to say good evening.

Draco didn't wait for very long before making his way to the table, students scattering so he could occupy the best spot. He'd picked it out from the very beginning of his first year, and was there to stay. The way he was seated allowed him to keep an eye on Potter and his gang of blood traitors, be within listening distance of what teachers were discussing, and gave him an ample view of which first years were joining Slytherin.

"She looks like she's about to soil herself," Pansy giggled, nodding towards a tiny girl whose robes were just a little to big around the sleeves, golden curls tumbling from underneath the sorting hat. "GRYFFINDOR" A visible sigh of relief escaped her as she toddled over to her respective table, a huge smile on her face as she was welcomed. Next came an even tinier boy with blood dripping from his nose. He was holding a delicate handkerchief up to the offending sight, about to burst into tears, cheeks red with embarrassment. "Hufflepuff. I'm calling it." Draco sneered, giving Pansy a smirk when the hat proved him right. "And she's going straight to Ravenclaw" Blaise joined in, talking about a first year who nearly tripped over themselves getting to the hat, fidgeting with the world's dorkiest rainbow bracelet.

This, as per tradition, went on for several minutes as the line slowly moved up.  
And all at once, the entire room went quiet. For within the first years was someone who definitely didn't belong there.

He looked old enough to be a sixth year at the very least, standing in line with his hands in his pockets, seeming a bit irritated. Draco stared. He wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed on this boy, and personally I didn't blame them. There was a certain fluid grace to his movements, an elegance which made even the baggy robes everyone was forced to wear look good. That was the first thing you would notice. If you looked a bit deeper you would see the mess of curls which adorned his head, the slight smirk and dusting of freckles across his cheeks.

"Blackthorn," McGonagall called out, her icy stare landing on the boy. "Evening," he said in a warm voice, hints of an accent slipping in. He gave Minerva a charming smile, delicately taking the hat from her and placing it on top his head.

The entire room taking a collective breath, even Draco too caught up to place any bets. "I'm thinking Ravenclaw" Pansy whispered, earing herself a smack over the head from Goyle.

"Interesting." The hat paused.

I've personally always imagined the hat as an old woman, sipping tea while she was sorting through people's heads, her stubby little fingers turning over memories the way a fortune teller would shift through a deck of cards. "Mayb....-no."

"You'd be a better fit in...SLYTHERIN"

Scattered applause, many people too shaken up to cheer. Blackthorn took of the hat, setting it gingerly on the stool and walking towards the Slytherin table. Taking a seat amongst them. He didn't seem perturbed by the near perfect silence, sitting with his back straight and the dignity of a fallen god.

The silence was slowly dispersed as more students stepped up to get sorted.


End file.
